Pink Knight's WAAAAAAAAAAAACKY Adventure in the Thieve's Forest
by Amazing Cats
Summary: Pink Knight looks to go climb some trees in the Thieve's Forest, but makes a wrong turn. RATED M (Please, only read if you're mature enough to handle gross stuff! C'mon, this isn't like Frozen or Pizza Quest 2)Notes: Pink Knight's a little girl in my version of them. Alsoooo this is my 2nd story ever on here so huehuehuheuehuehue


Pink Knight was walking through the lush green forest on a beautiful sunny day.  
She was going to try and find a nice tree to climb, brought some delicious fruits as a snack. She was enjoying every bit of the scenic stroll. Birds twittered, the ponds glimmered, and the area around her was alive, as if Mother Nature was singing in a gentle tune.

The young girl came to an intersection in the path, and being unfamiliar  
with any of the forest's natural trails, she was stuck. She finally decided  
to go left, and continued journeying through the mellow ferns.

As P.K. kept walking, she noticed that the trees were growing darker and  
the noises of life were dimming. She hurried her pace, and tripped over a  
large tree root.

She screamed in disgust as she saw maggots and red ants swarming on the root she tripped on. The knight bolted in a random direction, having been grossed out so bad. She hated bugs-they looked so vile to her. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself with, seeing as though she was just exploring and not looking to fight.

After running for a minute, she couldn't keep up with her own pace. P.K.  
stopped, and decided to rest against a humungous oak tree. The forest did  
not look nearly as cheerful and cute as it did before. Now, she saw mounds  
of brown and dark green flourishing all around her. The ground felt muddy,  
and it was awfully chilly. However, the scariest thing to P.K. was the  
strange silence echoing through her bones.

It was completely unnatural. The young girl did not want to ponder on it any longer. She soon realized how famished she was from running so far. She was lost, scared. The knight plucked an apple from out of her basket, and took a juicy bite. It tasted so rich, so refreshing. She lingered on the flavor, enjoying it's perfect ripeness.

As she went for another taste, the ground beneath her shook. P.K. looked  
around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. She felt the ground  
rumble again, and noticed the steady evenness of each rumble following one  
another. It grew louder and louder, each time bouncing her off the ground  
for just a moment.

P.K. sat perfectly still, hearing a deep breathing noise looming from just  
above her head. She slowly looked up, and to her horror, saw a terrifying  
beast gazing back down. It's pitch black fur nearly camouflaged in the  
forest's current lightning. It had giant eyeballs, with dirty yellow irises  
that intimidated all it saw. It's teeth were splattered with blood, and it  
almost looked like it was grinning.

Pink got up, and slowly backed away. The creature just stared at her,  
unblinking narrow pupils piercing at her soul. He edged closer, licking his  
teeth and looking as though he would pounce. P.K. sped off, terrified  
beyond belief of the monster. She heard trees snap behind her and the rapid  
panting of the beast hot on her scent.

She weaved through the trees expertly, barely staying ahead of the monster  
by a few seconds. He continued to chase, dust and leaves scattering all  
over the path it was forging. The knight dare not look back, for she knew what  
lay behind her. She could hear his jaws snapping twigs, bending trees as if  
they were elastic and his paws bearing down on the malleable Earth below.

Suddenly, P.K. tumbled off the slope of a hill, and roughly rolled down  
it's steep curve. Her clothes caught in the brambles and tore off, and  
she'd been bruised up and cut on the way down. She heard the troll-like  
creature draw near. The river behind her bubbled with fish and small sea  
life, unaware of the events taking place. On the bottom of the hill, she  
saw him leap down at her.

With a split second, she somehow managed to just barely avoid it's crash  
landing. He was sent into the rushing river instead, soaking his coarse fur  
and making him growl. The young knight ran to where she thought the other side of the hill was, but was met with tall cliffs. She desperately searched for a  
place to hide, but only saw thick limestone pillars.

Meanwhile, the beast hopped out from the riverside and shook the water from  
it's fur. It looked even more wilder, matching it's thoughts as it glanced  
around for the prey. He scanned around for the girl, and saw her running  
around in a futile attempt to hide from him. He stuck out his tongue,  
narrowed his gaze, and began to run towards the girl once more.

P.K. scrambled to find something, but it was no use. The troll was drawing  
near, she could feel each footstep he took rumble the ground. She tried using her magic, but it wasn't working, for her armor was what activated it. Suddenly, she spotted the corner of the cliff that could hide her. She hesitated, but ran  
behind it. A mistake she would soon pay for.

Pink found herself trapped in a corner, with walls of the cliff enclosing  
her sides and back. She couldn't backtrack-the troll was too close. She  
knew he could smell her fear and hear her body's heavy breaths. The walls  
enclosed her even more as the cliff shook with her. She had no way to  
escape.

The beast stopped it's panting, and came up to the bruised knight. Pink tried in a  
valiant effort to scale the cliff, but she fell and landed flat on her ass,  
legs spread apart to the monster's amusement. She begged for him to spare  
her life.

The troll watched as the innocent little girl peed herself out of fear. He leaned down and took a lick, then lapped it up very quickly. P.K. saw him stare at her breasts. The monster then leaned his head in to sniff her delicate scent. The girl took the opportunity to try and run, but the troll dragged her back with a massive paw. She whimpered, terrified beyond belief. Pink thought that she'd die to him, to this monstrous beast of a troll. However, she was taken by surprise instead.

The troll licked the girl from the boobs down, until it reached her crotch. He played with her clit, letting saliva webs act as a stimulant for her sweet, young pussy. The knight gasped as he dove his tounge in, it barely fitting the small entrance to her love-hole.

The pink knight was terrified, and even as she struggled to break from his grasp, the  
monster still pinned her squirming body onto the ground. Then, as his  
tongue reached a sensitive spot inside of her soft flesh, the girl was overtaken by a feeling of immense ecstasy. She cummed almost immediately.

The beast pulled out after tasting the sweet, ripe fluid. It aroused him: having been able to play with prey in such a unique way. All the creatures  
around him weren't very smart- they never could outrun him or fight back  
like the girl had tried. Her pointless struggles made the monster feel like he had some sort of status again. Her fear made his fur tingle with joy.

The troll gazed down at the shivering girl below. He then spoke out in a strange language, most certainly unheard of by any human before. P.K. only  
stared back up at his merciless eyes, trying to understand his unholy  
tounges. She didn't know what to do, for she was merely a rag doll for the  
creature to seek pleasure in. All of her efforts to escape were futile. He  
had her at checkmate, left with no other moves.

Pink's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she saw a massive dick rise from within the monster's dark fur. He said very few words, and although she couldn't make it out, the girl could obviously tell what he'd wanted. If she could imagine what he'd try to say, it would be along the lines of, "Don't worry, no one will hear your screams."

Once more, the troll had her legs spread apart in front of him. His dick pulsed, craving to be sexually satisfied. He tried forcing himself inside of the young knight. P.K. screamed in horror and pain, but no one would be able to save her. Her small pussy was no match for the raw of his brute. It would be like trying to fit a square block into the hole that a circle was supposed to go in.

A massive and unbelievably loud pop sound was heard. The forest was silent. The birds nearby flew from the treetops into the open. P.K's whole body shook in intense pain. She cried and screamed the hardest she'd ever had in her whole life. The blood leaking from her vagina due to her now lost virginity acted as an unholy lubricant for what Pink could only consider to be a manifestation of evil itself.

The monster was relentless in it's humping, continuing until his sex toy lost all sense of feeling and reality. She felt like her pussy had been ravaged to the point of going num, but to the monster, she was the most delicate of flowers. He believed she had "willingly" given herself up as a sacrifice to his long overdue sexual need. Her pussy was the work of God, divine and holy. The beast, a demon on earth, would be brought just a little closer to heaven just from fucking it.

The troll kept thrusting into the knight's limp body. He released inside of her, his hot and sticky cum leaving a trail as he slowly pulled it back out. Pink whimpered, praying that it was finally over. However, the beast wasn't done yet, oh no. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity to pleasure himself to the full extent. Sure, he'd cum already, but he still desired more.

He bent down and licked the girl's face, then put a claw by her mouth. He traced it on the side of her cheek, as if attempting to caress in the gentlest way he knew. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he ripped out all her teeth with the same claw. Pink was shaking as blood pooled out of her mouth.

The monster took hold of her arms, locking her in place. The knight tried to  
scream, but her voice was too used that it sounded like a mouse's squeak. Her eyes widened as the creature brought his penis up to her face, it's heat radiating onto the terrified expression it'd conceived.

He slowly inserted his tip inside her mouth. P.K. tried to shut her jaw closed,but it was no use. Then, the troll pushed it's dick in far enough to  
the point where Pink was gagging. He was a little more than halfway, when he then squeezed it down the girl's tiny throat.

The monster with fur as dark as night throat fucked the innocent little girl vigorously. His dick was visible from the bulge going up and down, somewhat resembling an adam's apple on the front of her neck.

The pink knight could barely breathe, and began vomiting seeing as though her uvula felt horribly disrupted. It didn't stop or even slow the troll from continuing. His muskey, pre-cum stained fur and massive balls slapped against her face. And all the while, his pace only got faster and more  
violent. His previously semi-erect "monster" was now back to a nice, hard  
state, and was about to cum once more.

The girl braced her throat for an even more vile taste of saltiness, and so  
it was delivered. The rich, burning hot seed of the terrifying being had  
nowhere to go but down. P.K. tried throwing up again, but her muscles were too weak. She was forced to swallow it all.

It kept dripping and dripping. Even though this load was about half of what his first was, the monster had somehow made it last twice as long releasing. Either that, or the knight was too caught up in the stress and pain of the torture that the time seemed to move slower.

After a good thirty-ish seconds of cumming, the troll slowly pulled out from within the child, dick once again semi erect. He was finally finished with her, and pondered what to do next. He looked at the mess he'd made: her vagina was crusted with dried blood, and her mouth gurgled with the mixture of vomit, cum, and spit. She was too worn out to even feel pain, the poor thing. The pink knight sat barely conscious, all the joy and hope she'd once had was gone from her eyes. She was cute, ths troll thought.

Pink watched the monster rise, then look around. It was as if he was searching for something, but she had no way of telling. She then saw his pupils narrow, focusing on something to his right. He quickly smashed one paw over the spot, and the girl could've swore she heard a small squeak.

The beast dangled what appeared to be a squirrel over his maw, saliva drooling down his tongue at the sight. He then glanced back at P.K, and devised an idea: He'd assert his power to her by using the squirrel as a demonstration object. He picked up the knight with his tongue, and carried her in his mouth to his den, squirrel still clenched in his mighty claws.

Pink curled up in the troll's tongue to prevent herself from accidentally being swallowed. The troll enjoyed her sweet, gentle taste, and considered just eating her. When the three finally reached the den, he spit her out right in front of the entrance. She stared at awe at the massive,beautiful cave that seemed to glisten with purity. Ironically enough had it housed the very unpure creature that had taken countless lives it's whole life.

She crawled inside, still too tired and weak to fully stand up. The troll blocked her from going any farther by placing his arm in front her. He growled, making Pink turn around so he wouldn't be displeased.

The troll returned his arm back to his body, and dropped the squirrel on the ground. It's body twitched around, spasming because of the rough impact. Pink gasped, horrified that the innocent creature was suffering. She wanted to help it, but she knew it would be wiser to continue spectating.

The beast began tossing the animal around effortlessly, flinging it to and  
fro between both paws. He then decided it was time to show the knight just what he was capable of doing to prey of this size. The troll grabbed the squirrel once more, then tore it's head off with his teeth. P.K's eyes widened, shock flowing through her shivering body. She saw the small spine fracture and crumble in the monster's mighty bite.

He chewed for a second, then swallowed with a massive gulp. He'd intentionally made it audible so that he'd instill fear into the child. He then squeezed the lifeless body in between two claws, making tiny guts and organs drip onto the soil below. He gestured with his eyes for the knight to come closer. She didn't comply, so the troll forced her face into the pile of gore and bones.

Her screams were muffled out as her face was shoved into the mess. Pink could taste the gross remains of the poor animal slipping between her lips. Themonster pushed her face up away from it and back to his own, grinning with pride as he looked her in the eyes. She backed up, unable to look away from his powerful stare. The troll emanated dominance, and it was obvious to her that he had full control of the forest and all who dwelled in it. He could almost be considered something of a god.

The monster emptied the squirrel so all that remained would be a furry, hollow bag. He grinned, and positioned his body so that Pink could get a good view of his cock.

He stretched the body over the flaring tip, wearing it as if it were a condom. The squirrel's body was no match for the largeness of the cap, and tore in two.  
The young knight cringed as the fibers of it's skin shred and fell to the ground. The beast only grunted in satisfaction.

The girl looked up at the troll, who seemed very pleased with himself. She felt tears swell up, and mourned for the poor squirrel who'd died in such a cruel way. She prayed that she would not be next to die, seeing as the monster was gazing down at her intensely.

He started walking slowly over to her, pushing her into the cave farther and farther with each step. He cornered her, and it was made apparent to the girl that he wanted her to not move. The troll backed away, and gave P.K. a full view of the humongous cave.

It shimmered with natural light, illuminating the pile of junk that lay against the far side of the left wall. The troll padded over to the pile and began digging through the stuff. It appeared as though he'd been collecting items he'd found throughout the forest, since most of the junk was man-made. He smiled and chirped as he pulled out something shiny from the middle of it.

Pink watched nervously as the beast returned with the item in hand. He placed it on the ground, then nudged it over with his forehead. The knight saw that the trinket was in fact a baby bottle. It was a little scratched, but overall in good condition. It reminded her of how hungry she was.

The beast spoke as if it were confused. P.K. assumed that it didn't know what the bottle was. She couldn't speak, so she spelled out the name of the item on the dirt floor below. It was surprisingly legible, but she was unsure if the thing knew how to read at all.

The troll growled what was supposed to be 'baby bottle', but it's attempt sounded more like a 'bearvy bitill'. It was very surprising that he was able to read at all, let alone know how to kind of speak. He pushed the glass onto the girl's leg, trying to get her to pick it up.

She did, and further explained what a baby bottle did. She pointed to the nipple clasped on the top and mouthed 'food', though it was hard to with no teeth.

P.K's stomach growled after she thought of the word. She quickly covered the spot, embarrassed. The monster noticed this, and grabbed the bottle in between two of it's claws. He looked down at the bottle and took off the cap. Then, he positioned the jar so it's hole pressed against his large dick slit and began pissing hot, yellow liquid into it.

The little girl watched in horror at how quickly it filled, and even when it overflowed, the troll kept expelling his urine. He then positioned himself so his giant cock loomed over the girl, and pissed all over her body. To him, he was marking his territory, but to her, he was humiliating the little self confidence she had left.

After shaking the last few drops off, the monster crouched back down and grabbed his property. squirmed in his paw's unforgiving grip, until she was dangling in front of his enormous left eye. The beast purred, and it's gaze softened. He dropped the knight back onto the floor, this time sprawled on her hands and knees.

Pink shivered in place, daring not to move whatsoever. The troll held the piss filled baby bottle above her head, letting drops trickle onto her face. She felt it's heat and smelled it's bitter scent, disgusted in every way. The monster bellowed a human-like chuckle, reminding the pink knight that he was in fact the complete opposite- an animal. A massive, terrifying, godly animal. She couldn't reason with a savage, no matter how hard she tried.

The monster brought the bottle up to his eye, and shot it with a lazer beam. The baby bottle burnt, but surprisingly didn't break. The piss inside boiled, and the heat killed almost all the bacterial matter inside. It was much more purified, besides the slight yellow tint it retained. P.K. looked thirstily at it, her stomach growling with hunger. She didn't want to drink it,though. She couldn't drink it anyways, even if she tried. She was too scared to move, and her body felt encrusted in the troll's scent.

The monster blinked gently, and held the bottle to the girls mouth. She suckled on it, as she couldn't resist her natural instinct. It tasted like warm camomeal tea, except it looked nothing like the flavor. The monster nursed his prey, knowing that she'd enjoy the nostalgic feeling of youth. He watched as she slowly depleted the bottle of it's juice, and burped. P.K. was full-she felt the urine mellow in her belly.

The troll was satisfied. However, he was still hungry. He had the prey, and could eat her at any time. His teeth were splattered with the blood of dozens before her, but he didn't want to be cruel. He opened his mouth wide and picked up the girl. She squirmed in his hairy grip, trying to wriggle free. His tongue lolled out, and he licked her body over and over again. He inhaled her sweet scent, mixed with the taste of his own stank.

Pink moaned as she felt her breasts widen and her tits harden-She was being stimulated again. The beast noticed this, and opened his maw wide. He dangled the poor girl over it, his tongue hanging to the side. He was teasing her, making her think he'd let her plummet to the depths of his throat. The knight cried, scared and nervous that this may be her fate.

In a sudden instance, the beast turned around and growled. He dropped the girl and rushed outside. P.K. was ever so confused, but started trying to slowly make her way out of the cave. She saw the sheddings of his dark fur scattered about the floor, some sticking to her ankles as she waded through it. The monster was outside of the cave, nearly blocking the only way out. Pink knew that if she were to get out, she'd have to be quick.

As she tried slipping through the small gap, she felt the beast moved forward. His body pressed against the girl, and she was trapped in between the rock and his huge body. The girl felt pebbles press into her hands, and believed that she was going  
to be squished against the wall.

The ground shook, and Pink could tell the monster was turning around. His corpulent body released her from the uncomfortable hold, and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air and whimpered. All her strength was once again depleted, and she laid on the dirt looking up to the sky. Her vision filled with darkness and she smelled a rich, metallic scent.

The troll loomed right above her head, saliva drooling down his chin. The fur around his jaws was wet and slightly tinted red, and his teeth seemed to have a new coat of splattered blood on the tips. His expression was demented, pupils narrowed, alive with the rush of a kill. The beast glowed with pride, and nudged the pink knight back into the cave once again.

A half mile from the cave lay the remains of his kill, which had been another human. The troll brought one of the bones from the spot back and dropped it on the ground. He then spread Pink's legs apart and rammed the bone of her own kind up her abused vagina. She winced, but was too worn out to budge. He then burped, and coughed up the skull of the meal.

It looked like an adult, and with horror P.K. realized it was the head of a knight. She knew that her team had sent him by requesting him from the king, since no one ever ventured into the Thieves Forest without a reason. The girl was brave to go out venturing alone, but unfortunately for her, she had made a grave mistake by leaving all her weapons and defense. She cried, knowing that her parents and friends would never see her again. She wished she could've said goodbye before she left her home.

P.K. felt stiff as she tried sitting up. The bone shoved up her pussy made her feel very uncomfortable, but she didn't bother trying to get it out. The troll wasn't as hungry as he was before, especially since the change of plans had occurred. He eyed the girl up and down, and considered what to do with her next. He wanted to eat more, but he also didn't want to have to go another day with blue balls again. Grabbing the knight, he held her close to his body.

Perhaps the thought was crazy, but the beast considered just tying her  
around him so that when he got a boner, it would be able to easily slide in  
between her legs and into her "cherry". However, he didn't have any rope, and  
he didn't know how to tie a knot. He threw the skull he'd coughed out into  
the forest outside the cave, and thought harder.

Pink looked around the cave some more and noticed a large hole in the ground. At the same time, the beast had come up with another idea. He'd keep her in the small den he'd dug when the weather was bad to house the little trolls, but since the weather had been much better, it was vacant. The path into it was very steep, and only he could go to and fro from it. He'd help the trolls climb out when the weather became better, but now, he'd use it as sort of a prison for his new sex slave.

The monster padded over to the hole and climbed downwards into the little  
cavern he'd dug. The pink knight looked around and saw that it was about half the  
size of the cave above. The ground was padded with leaves, and the hole itself was about 15 meters deep and 300 meters away from the cave's enterance. She shivered at how chilly it was.

The troll curled his body into a sleeping position, and placed the girl in the middle of his fur. P.K. wept, but soon grew drowsy in the troll's warmth. She wanted to escape, but at the same time she wanted to rest. The girl ended up sleeping, and the troll watched lovingly as her small body rhythmically breathed in and out. He himself soon slept as well, full with his hunts for the day and content.

In the end, the beast kept the girl in the hole. He'd rarely feed her, and the only times he'd bring her out was so he could fuck her. Pink learned to accept her fate, and occasionally ate the leaves not covered in her waste when she was starving. The den was regularly changed of it's leaves though, luckily. In fact, the troll would sleep in there cuddled up with the knight occasionally. However, most days he slept on top of the hole's only  
entrance/exit, just in case the girl tried to get out. Overall, the knight adjusted to the changes, and had renewed hope for her fate as the monster's personal sex toy. She had hope for no longer freedom, but love.

The end.

ALTERNATE ENDING 1: Troll eats her whole, she dies a slow death as he naps.

ALTERNATE ENDING 2: Knight gets thrown off a cliff, rescue crew finds her dead body on the forest floor.

ALTERNATE ENDING 3: Troll accidentally kills her by crushing her under his chest.


End file.
